(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for repairing wide cracks in a workpiece, such as a turbine engine component.
(2) Prior Art
Current materials used for repairing workpieces or components formed from a nickel based alloy used in turbine engines typically permit a maximum 0.010 inch wide crack to be repaired.
Wide gap cracks can be repaired in a variety of ways such as by standard welding. However, welding is not always feasible on turbine engine component hardware. There are repair techniques which utilize nickel base repair alloys; however, the thermal processing used in these repairs may expose the base alloy to temperatures higher than desired, negatively impacting properties.
Thus, there is a need for a repair technique which can be used to repair wide gap cracks about 0.025 inches wide or greater.